Currently, in one application, an underwater human dive team provides quality control (QC) inspections of the epoxy coating applied to steel piles. In one example, 267 hollow steel piles (30″-36″×120′ long) were installed in the ocean. A marine epoxy coating with a 75 year design life was applied to each pile prior to pile driving. Inspection of the coating on each pile after the pile was driven into place was previously performed by underwater quality control divers.